


早安(Morning Sunshine)

by Lazurites



Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实可以算是我另一篇文《只有你我》的番外，最初是作为新年神秘礼物发在随缘上的，所以是单独发出来的，那么，这边也单独发出来吧~</p><p>BTW，首发的那天是圣诞。</p>
    </blockquote>





	早安(Morning Sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

> 其实可以算是我另一篇文《只有你我》的番外，最初是作为新年神秘礼物发在随缘上的，所以是单独发出来的，那么，这边也单独发出来吧~
> 
> BTW，首发的那天是圣诞。

　　“亲爱的，”Ned俯下身低语，“Felix亲爱的？你怎么又回到床上了？”

　　对方皱皱眉没有睁眼，倒是头一转把脸都埋进枕头里，短卷发乱蓬蓬的全翘起，像个小鸟窝。

　　Ned无奈地叹了一口气，偶尔，比如说现在这个早晨，Felix和Ned一起起床，但是洗漱过了又会趴到床上睡回笼觉，而Ned不善于这种叫起床服务。“Felix。”Ned试着让自己的声音再大一点就像他平时说话那样，而他总是发现这种时候他往往做不到，不是在他看到Felix睡颜的时候。

　　“起床。”他俯身，脸在Felix的头发里蹭来蹭去。如果他做不到吵醒Felix，那他就得找别的方法，因为他Ned Weeks就是这么固执。再加上今天可不是一个适合赖床的日子。“Fe-li-x---。”Ned把Felix翻了过来，“起床。”

　　Felix眼都没睁，被子一拉挡住晨光：“10分钟，Ned，天气那么冷，求你啦。”Felix未睡够的声音慵懒地拖得老长，让Ned更没法下手把Felix拖离床被了。

　　“10分钟。”Ned说。

　　“嗯……爱你哦亲爱的。”Felix在被子里闷闷地说。

　　10分钟保证让你起来。Ned心想，他从自己睡的那一边掀起被子，动作轻柔地加入被窝……往里钻。

　　等Felix那睡迷糊的脑袋发现自己陷于一个怎样的情况时，似乎已经有点晚了。Ned伏在他双腿之间，亲吻吸弄着他的大腿内侧，那种湿润温暖的触感一路往上，就算是隔着内裤Felix都知道那是Ned的唇舌包裹着他半硬的阴茎……可是Felix只是想多睡会儿啊。

　　“Ned……别……”Felix伸手想要推开Ned，但双腿又忍不住圈着对方想要更多，“嘘……”Ned边说边把Felix的内裤扯了下来，几下套弄Felix的下体就直直地立了起来：Ned实在太清楚怎样撩拨起Felix的爱欲。

　　Felix发出细碎的呻吟，微微张开的眼睛眼底湿润，被子里又闷又热，他扯开被子，探出头来，新鲜又寒冷的空气让他清醒了不少，“Ned……！好了我起来了！”

　　“……我知道你起来了。”Ned吐出Felix的下体，还用舌头弹了几下，“这可是我弄起来的啊。”

　　“啊……”Felix咬咬唇，一把扯开被子，现在他已经完全清醒了，冷空气贴到他的皮肤上刺激得他抖了抖，乳首硬硬地立了起来。

　　突然翻开被子坐起来的Felix吓了Ned一跳，Ned同时也被Felix突然暴露出来的裸体刺激得倒吸一口气，下身硬得疼痛，“Felix！”

　　而Felix已经往前一扑把Ned压在床上，“我都说我要起来了。”Felix的膝盖挤到Ned的双腿之间往上蹭动，“亲爱的你不也是吗？”

　　这实在太-他-妈-火-辣-了，赤裸、性致高昂的Felix展现在Ned眼前，下体还湿嗒嗒地在空中晃来晃去。

　　"Pay back time."Felix扯下Ned的裤子，伏下身用唇舌隔着纯白内裤描绘Ned的形状，然后就它从内裤的禁锢中解放出来。Ned欣赏着Felix翘起的臀部，随着吞吐的动作而变得又湿又红润的嘴唇，Ned的呼吸变得粗重，形势完全换过来了。

　　Ned当然喜欢这种视觉冲击，但他把被子艰难地拉了过来，扯到Felix的背上，“不想你着凉。”他揉了揉朝他投去询问目光的Felix的脸，蓝眼睛湿润得像洗净的碧空。

　　而这时Felix撑起来张开嘴吸吮Ned的唇，两个人都在对方的口腔中尝到自己的味道。Ned的手沿着Felix的腰背线滑到臀瓣之间，手指逗弄一般地抚摸Felix的后穴，轻轻戳了戳，Felix就叹息着瘫软在Ned的身上，腰肢禁不住迎向Ned的手指，“……Ned。”唇停在身下人的耳边，Felix低吟出爱人的名字，不需多说，Ned就明白Felix的意思。他起来，从床头拿起润滑液，挤得足够多，同时Felix张开双腿跨跪在Ned上方，这种姿势让Ned轻易地就把两根手指戳进Felix的深处，另一只手同时圈着Felix的下体上下抚弄，而Ned的唇舌在弹动、咬吮着Felix硬挺的乳首，这么多的感觉同时向Felix袭来，他颤抖着身子，舒服得差点射了出来。

　　Ned的嘴巴放开了Felix的胸前，转而抬头亲了亲Felix的喉结，“还不可以啊亲爱的。”

　　“快点……”Felix难耐地吐息，“不然我就……哈……不等你了。”

　　Ned的手指抽了出来，失去了手指的抚慰，Felix更难受了，“Ned……快点。”

　　好个甜蜜的请求。Ned撕保险套的动作都不利索了，赶紧戴好，把Felix往下一拉，整个都进去了，Felix又热又湿的内部紧紧地裹着Ned，现在Ned开始感到自己前所未有地喜欢这个叫起床的活儿了。

　　Felix昂起头感受着Ned，他以为Ned会慢慢进来等他适应，但这样也很好，这种既疼痛又让人愉悦的感觉，那么剧烈地，一下子把他的身体被填得满满当当，他配合着Ned的动作晃动自己的腰肢，粗挺的下身随着他的动作上下晃动还不时拍打到自己和Ned的下腹。

　　这整个画面实在绮丽，Ned一只手扶着Felix的腰臀挺动，另一只手揉捻Felix刚才已经被自己弄得红肿的乳尖。舌头滑过对方的口腔，Ned有意把Felix的喘息融化在亲吻里，他喜欢这样，在性爱中用尽各种方式去表达爱欲和需索，让Felix知道自己是被爱的，换多少种方法来表达都不嫌多。而他知道，Felix也是一样。

　　从相连处漫溢到全身的快感紧缚着Felix，使他抱着Ned的背抖动着先到达高潮，白浊的液体黏到两人的胸膛和下腹，Ned前倾舔掉Felix身上的精液，全身的感官都沉浸在Felix的味道中，Ned随后也射了出来。

　　之后他们就这么维持着这个姿势好一会儿没有说话，只是在喘着气，偶尔交换一个亲吻，直到Felix靠在Ned的肩头上，缓缓说：“亲爱的，你要是这样来叫我起床，以后我肯定每个周末都不起来了。”

　　“你有足够体力的话，我很乐意哦(I’m more than happy to do that)。”

　　“Hey, 这里谁比谁大十岁来着？”

　　“……”Ned没有说话，只是用力地亲吻了一下Felix的颈侧，Felix得逞地大笑着，“我们该去洗澡啦。”

　　“我来帮你清理听上去怎样？”

　　Felix亲了一下Ned的脸颊。

　　Ned不善于作叫起床服务，但似乎最近他越来越上手了。

　　等Felix洗漱完回到房间的时候，Ned已经收拾好床铺在等他了：“早上好啊亲爱的。你想在这里吃早餐，还是到饭厅？”Ned说着这句话，还单手托着一个托盘。

　　“哇哦……”Felix有点看呆了，他慢慢走过去，坐到床边，“你早就准备好了？”

　　“叫你起来的时候就做好啦。”Ned也坐到了床上，从旁边拿起床上用小桌子，“坐过来？”

　　“当然。”Felix笑了起来，Ned伸出右手捧着Felix的脸，这张笑脸他永远看不腻，不管是35岁的Felix还是85岁的Felix，Ned只希望自己身体足够健康，能够陪伴Felix走完一生，不要剩下Felix一个人。

　　Felix靠在床头坐到Ned旁边，“所以……果汁，沙律，三文治……噢Ned。”他转头看着Ned没有说话，两个人的视线黏在一起，最后Felix忍不住亲了一下Ned，靠在了他的肩头，“Ned？”

　　“嗯？”

　　“……谢谢。”

　　“不。我要谢谢你。”Ned伸手揉了揉Felix才刚弄好的头发，“谢谢你……来到我的生命中。”

　　“这边也是一样。”Felix说完就很有活力地坐直，还不忘把自己的头发捋好，“我饿啦。(I'm starving.)”

　　面对Felix这像撒娇一样的宣言，Ned笑着叉了块水果给他。Ned还记得他们的第一次约会，Felix来到他家，也曾经在他的耳边低语过这句话，那时候这句话听上去别有深意，Felix低沉的声音撩动着Ned的心底，也让Ned紧张、担心得要命：万一我搞砸了怎么办！一想到已经过了这么久，Felix从那时起就一直在他的身边，还搬进来了和他一起住……这一切真是太好了。 

　　Ned亲吻掉Felix嘴边的沙律酱，又趁机舔了一下Felix的唇瓣，他轻声说道：“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”

　　“圣诞快乐。”Felix前倾，继续这个亲吻，两人的嘴里尚有沙律酱的余韵，甜得让他们不愿意放开对方。 

 

　　　　　＝END＝

　　Pay back既有偿还又有报复的意思，文里面Felix把Ned压回去说”Pay back time”的时候其实两种意思都有，所以就直接放了英文。

　　写这对的感觉好像总是会太苏、太甜，甜到腻的那种感觉，不过，就这样吧~祝各位GN圣诞快乐~


End file.
